The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination
DISCLAIMER: This is a private article. Rude comments and editing is 100% strictly not allowed in this article (unless you are DinosaursRoar or Matthew Jabez Nazario I). Please do not edit or comment. Just ignore this one, because insulting and bad comments is not tolerated. Thank you for reading, and don't make me look embarassed, ashamed, or angry, if you please. The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination is a 270-minute TV-special aired in various channels around the world on December 24, 2017. Plot Various characters from various films, TV shows, video games, toys, brands and even real-life people host a banquet to celebrate the characters' party by presenting a retrospective of their film, television and video game appearances. After a montage of various clips from 1923 to 2017 viewers find the world's largest ballroom in an elegant penthouse (which it would soon be a future world capital) called The Grand Themistocles -- jam-packed with (as Mike the Microphone tells the viewers) "all of the characters from all times-except for those who couldn't make it". Hosted by Sonic the Hedgehog and featuring guest of honor Mickey Mouse, the program provides an overview of the characters' history and musical highlights. Before they go on talking, Mickey leads an interfaith opening prayer, then he told them to stand up for a doxology, a cultural presentation of a broadcasting nation, and he told the audience and the viewers to stand up and rise for a special live performance of a singer or two singers (who can lead the singing of that anthem), featuring an orchestra, a choir and a group of singers, to perform an epic rendition of a national anthem of a broadcasting country, featuring Olympic and Paralympic athletes (which they wore tracksuits, unlike the audience members) from broadcasting nations carrying a flag, and military officials, in their usual ceremonial uniforms, were raising the flag and dipping the flags for the national anthem of a broadcasting nation. The performers, Olympic and Paralympic athletes, including military officials also appeared in live action, unlike the audience and the hosts. After those, Sonic thanked everyone for the interfath opening prayer, the doxology, the cultural presentation and then national anthem, but Mickey doesn't feel he deserves the cheesy words Sonic uses to describe, but Sonic insists, reminding Mickey that he was the one who began their career, and he thanked Mickey for opening the show with an opening ceremony. A clip is shown. A montage early appearances in the 20th century and early 21th century is then shown. These include clips from early silent films, Saturday Night Live and various commercials. Mickey then mentions that Felix the Cat was "the first popular cartoon character to have a regular spot on movies." A clip featuring first appearences from certain characters. Sonic then introduces some of old stars from early silent films. Then, Sonic introduces a selection of clips of various funny moments from Disney movies, before Steven Universe introduces a montage of clips to honor Minnie Mouse. After accidentally falling down a flight of stairs, Minnie arrives alongside Mickey to wish him a happy character party. Mickey tries to convince Minnie that it is not just his party, but "ours". Minnie convinces Mickey otherwise. The two then introduce a montage of clips from movies from 1950 to 2017, all overlaid by "Hey, a Movie!" from The Great Muppet Caper. After the montage, Connie Maheswaran pops up between Mickey and Minnie to bring up "the date scene" from Lady and the Tramp. A clip is shown. Deadpool introduces a sequence featuring still images of various book covers, record covers, magazine covers and video game covers. Sonic mentions that the characters are seen on television in over 150+ countries. Before the hedgehog can continue, however, Dr. Eggman and other villains, complaining that their favorite clips were never shown. A montage featuring villains, characters eating other characters and explosions is shown, with a karaoke "It's Our House Now" being played. After the montage, Crazy Harry pops up for one more explosion. Captain Jake then introduce Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. A montage of animated shows and movies are shown. GLaDOS then grumpily introduces the Barney and Friends character, Barney who introduces clips of various clips of preschool shows. Luke Skywalker then introduces the LEGO minifigures, who introduce a clip of "Get a Horse!". The Doctor introduces twenty-one clips involving imagination, overlaid by Ben Vereen singing "Pure Imagination". Snoop Dogg and Shakira then introduce music clips. Afterwards, Tails introduces clips with video game trailers. When Sofia asks Mickey what his favorite thing about the characters are, Mickey says that his favorite scenes are the times when they don't try to be funny, leading to a montage of some of the characters' more serious moments. Indiana Jones, Spider-Man and Nathan Drake then introduces some of the characters' more cultural moments. Afterwards, Sonic and everyone else decide to pay tribute to Mickey, overlaid by "The Nutcracker Suite, Op. 71A, Waltz Of The Flowers" from Fantasia, reedited to feature a number of clips with the mouse. At the conclusion, a clip from The Muppets is shown with the Muppets singing "The Rainbow Connection". After the clip, the entire characters reprises the song. A giant amount of actors and celebrities all appear briefly at the near conclusion of the program being given a bill for their food by Grover. Before the closing chapter, Mickey says, "It's been a great character party. Our next celebration start tomorrow, so there will be a rehearsal at 9 AM sharp." After, Mike the Microphone, returning for another time since he told the viewers to stick around for what comes next on the special, said "Hey guys, wait! Hold on! It's not over yet!", then as the viewers listen to him as they stop applauding and gasping, he, now in a soft-spoken voice for the rest of the special, said that they forgot something, and told everyone to stay on their seats, because the celebration is just getting started, but is just about to reach to its end, and he knew that the United Nations has commissioned them to listen to the speeches of various heads of states and governments of respective broadcasting countries to congratulate the characters, so he present various heads of states and governments of respective broadcasting countries in a soft-spoken voice. After, a presidential hymn or a royal anthem was played for his/her speech. After his/her speech, the Secretary-General of the United Nations, Antonio Guterres, seen wearing a dark blue suit, light blue dress shirt and red necktie, and Pope Francis, seen wearing his usual Papal outfit, both appearing in live action, unlike the characters who appeared in tradiitonal animation, were the last hosts of that event. He said that party wasn't only a banquet celebrating characters' dedications and appearances, but it would be also a graduation for all characters, and most importantly of all, he said that it's the celebration of unity. Before the speech ends, he declares that the intercompany tensions with mass media and entertainment conglomerates is officially over, and he announced that he solemny declare that those conglomerates will be united in common interest to have an intercompany league called the Intercompany League of Mass Media and Entertainment (ILMME), headquartered in Hollywood, a neighborhood of Los Angeles, California (now a separate country), and said to the conglomerates CEOs never to do tensions again. After the graduation, the Secretary General of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, Jens Stoltenberg, and the Secretary General of the Collective Security Treaty Organization, Yuri Khatchaturov, gave a speech on thanking the audience for preventing an ISIS threat on bombing The Grand Themistocles before the event starts, and they wish them on working together to prevent further threats in the world. Also, they also thanked the police officers, SWAT team members, soldiers, seaman, airmen, coast guards, marine corps and special forces from around the world on guarding The Grand Themistocles from dangerous threats that would crash the party into its ruin. After, the President of the International Olympic Committee, Thomas Bach, praised the audience and viewers for their warm reception and effort. He also stated that The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination is "truly toon-tastic," and later wishes them good luck to the athletes in the Pyeongchang 2018 Winter Olympics and 2018 Winter Paralympics. Andrew Parsons, the President of the International Paralympic Committee, declared that The Characters: A Celbration of the Imagination were officially closed, and calls upon all of them to assemble three two four months from now in Pyeongchang to celebrate the 2018 Winter Olympics and the 2018 Winter Paralympics. Afterwards, they both head back to the VIP balcony with the president/monarch/prime minister of broadcasting nation, Pope Francis, Antonio Guterres, Jens Stoltenberg and Yuri Khatchaturov to Beethoven's Symphony No. 9, "Ode an die Freude," an uproaring applause, an almost-deafening cheer, and a fireworks display. After the speeches were done, Mike the Microphone has one more topic (which it is a secret): humanity. He told them that humans were their creators, and their parents, and they all had, they all have, and they will all have hard times and suffering that lasted, and will last for the past million years, like for example, World Wars I and II. And then the audience members cried, while they complained about how humanity should've prevented it, they wished them a safe journey to Heaven, and how can they help the humans, at the same time. Mike knows with a sigh, and tells the audience that humans were having a hard time, day by day, time by time. Then he gives an eulogy to the humans about how they have succeeded their achivement of animation, so he pays a tribute to the humans in past events. The following events pay the tributes of everyone involving the past events: *Taiping Revolution (1850-1871) *Cambodian Genocide (1975-1979) *1971 Bangladesh Genocide (March 21, 1971-December 16, 1971) *Second Congo War (August 2, 1998-July 18, 2003) *Bhopal Disaster (December 2, 1984-December 3, 1984) *Irish Potato Famine (1845-1852) *Development of agriculture (10,000 BC) *Nanking Massacre (December 13, 1937-January 1938) *Agent Orange program (1961-1971) *Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand (June 28, 1914) *Great Leap Forward (1958-1962) *Destruction of the Library of Alexandria (Date unknown) *Atlantic slave trade (1526-1865) *Rwandan Genocide (April 7, 1994-July 15, 1994) *Invasions and conquests of Genghis Khan (1206-1227) *Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event (66,000,000 BC) *Permian-Triassic extinction event (252,000,000 BC) *Unit 731 (1935-1945) *American Indian genocides (1492-1924) *Atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki (August 6, 1945 and August 9, 1945) *Black Death (1346-1353) *Armenian Genocide (December 24, 1914-1923) *Toba catastrophe theory (70,000 BC) *Great Purge (1936-1938) *Holocaust (1933-1945) *September 11 attacks (September 11, 2001) *World War II (September 1, 1939-September 2, 1945) *World War I (July 28, 1914-November 11, 1918) *Crucifixion of Jesus Christ (30 AD-33 AD) *Attack on Pearl Harbor (December 7, 1941) *Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting (December 14, 2012) *Sinking of the RMS Titanic (April 14, 1912-April 15, 1912) *Hurricane Katrina (August 23, 2005-August 31, 2005) *Legalization of same-sex marriage in the United States (June 26, 2015) *Presidency of Donald Trump (January 20, 2017-present) *Boston Marathon bombing (April 15, 2013) *2010 Haiti earthquake (January 12, 2010) *Oklahoma City bombing (April 19, 1995) *2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami (March 11, 2011) *Syrian Civil War (March 15, 2011-present) *Assassination of Abraham Lincoln (April 14, 1865) *Columbine High School massacre (April 20, 1999) *2011 Norway attacks (July 22, 2011) *2012 Aurora shooting (July 20, 2012) *Death of Paul Walker (November 30, 2013) *Crusades (1095-1492) *Great Depression (September 4, 1929-1941) *Holodomor (1932-1933) *American Airlines Flight 77 (September 11, 2001) *Vietnam War (November 1, 1955-April 30, 1975) *Ebola outbreaks (1976-present) *2016 Lahore suicide bombing (March 27, 2016) *Mongol invasions and conquests (1206-1405) *Trail of Tears (November 1, 1831-1850) *1992 Los Angeles riots (April 29, 1992-May 4, 1992) *Typhoon Haiyan (November 2, 2013-November 11, 2013) *2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunami (December 26, 2004) *Protests against Donald Trump (July 17, 2015) *2008 Mumbai attacks (November 26, 2008-November 29, 2008) *November 2015 Paris attacks (November 13, 2015) *2011 Joplin tornado (May 22, 2011) *2008 Sichuan eartquake (May 12, 2008) *Hurricane Sandy (October 22, 2012-November 2, 2012) *Assassination of John F. Kennedy (November 22, 1963) *Jonestown suicide (November 18, 1978) *Adolf Hitler's term as the Chancellor of Germany (January 30, 1933-April 30, 1945) *Rise of the Ku Klux Klan (December 24, 1865-December 1871; 1915-1944; 1946-present) *Killing of Harambe (May 28, 2016) *Middle Eastern conflicts (1902-present) *Virginia Tech shooting (April 16, 2007) *Bloody Sunday (January 30, 1972) *Proclamation No. 1081 (September 23, 1972-January 17, 1981) *2014 Peshawar school massacre (December 16, 2014) *Irish slaves myth (17th century-18th century) *2015 Mina stampede (September 24, 2015) *2013 Bohol earthquake (October 15, 2013) *Chernobyl disaster (April 26, 1986) *Manchester Arena bombing (May 22, 2017) *7 July 2005 London bombings (July 7, 2005) *Orlando nightclub shooting (June 12, 2016) *Korean War (June 25, 1950-July 27, 1953) *LimKetKai bombing (July 26, 2013) *Financial crisis in 2007-2008 (2007-2008) *2010-11 Queensland floods (December 2010-January 2011) *Philippine Drug War (July 1, 2016-present) *Hurricane Irma (August 30, 2017-September 16, 2017) *Suicide of Amanda Todd (October 10, 2012) *Rise of the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (1999-present) *War in Afghanistan (October 7, 2001-present) *Death of Michael Jackson (June 25, 2005) *Death of Robin Williams (August 11, 2014) *Deepwater Horizon oil spill (April 20, 2010) *European colonization of the Americas (1492-1931) *Saint Valentine's Day massacre (February 14, 1929) *Spanish Inquisition (November 1, 1478-July 15, 1834) *Stolen Generations (1905-1969) *1918 flu pandemic (January 1918-December 1920) *The Blitz (September 7, 1940-May 11, 1941) *Death of Christina Grimmie (June 10, 2016) *Persecution of Christians in the Middle East (1914-present) *Great Chinese Famine (1959-1961) *2016 Brussels bombings (March 22, 2016) *Destruction of Wittenoom, Australia (1966-2013) *Hurricane Matthew (September 28, 2016-October 10, 2016) *Slavery of the Jews in Egypt (1208 BC-1203 BC) *Assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr. (April 4, 1968) *Execution of the Romanov family (July 16, 1918) *Russian Revolution (March 8, 1917-November 7, 1917) *Hurricane Andrew (August 16, 1992-August 28, 1992) *South Sudanese Civil War (December 15, 2013-present) *2010 Chile earthquake (February 27, 2010) *Boston Molasses Flood (January 15, 1919) *Ghouta chemical attack (August 21, 2013) *Kent State shootings (May 4, 1970) *Sinking of HMHS Britannic (Novemberr 21, 1916) *Death of Marie Antoinette (October 16, 1793) *Westgate shopping mall attack (September 21, 2013) *Obergefell v. Hodges (April 28, 2015-June 26, 2015) *Sinking of MV Sewol (April 16, 2014) *Grenfell Tower fire (June 14, 2017) *1984 anti-Sikh riots (October 31, 1984-November 3, 1984) *Internment of Japanese-Americans (February 19, 1942-March 20, 1946) *Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire (March 25, 1911) *Malaysia Airlines Flight 17 (July 17, 2014) *Death of Sharon Tate (August 9, 1969) *OJ Simpson murder case (January 24, 1995-October 3, 1995) *Salem witch trials (February 1692-May 1693) *French Revolution (July 14, 1789-November 9, 1799) *Treaty of Versailles (June 28, 1918-January 21, 1920) *January 2016 United States blizzard (January 22, 2016-January 24, 2016) *Beslan school siege (September 1, 2004-September 3, 2004) *Guimaras oil spill (August 11, 2006) *Tulsa race riot (May 31, 1921-June 1, 1921) *Death of Nelson Mandela (December 5, 2013) *Bombing of Darwin (February 19, 1942) *End of the Last Ice Age (11,200 BC) *United States federal government shutdown of 2013 (October 1, 2013-October 17, 2013) *Kristallnacht (November 9, 1938-November 10, 1938) *Ukrainian crisis (November 21, 2013-present) *Catholic Church sexual abuse cases (1994-present) *Rape of Belgium (1914) *Execution of Anne Boleyn (May 19, 1536) *Death of Heath Ledger (January 22, 2008) *Battle of Okinawa (April 1, 1945-June 22, 1945) *La Violencia (April 9, 1948-1958) *Cultural Revolution (1966-1976) *Murder of John Lennon (December 8, 1990) *Battle of Königsberg (April 9, 1945) *Testing of nuclear weapons in the Semipalatinsk Test Site (1949-1991) *Plague of Justinian (541 AD-542 AD) *Chinese Exclusion Act (May 6, 1882) *Umpqua Community College shooting (October 1, 2015) *2015 San Bernardino attack (December 2, 2015) *Roe v. Wade (December 13, 1971-January 22, 1973) *Typhoon Ketsana (September 24, 2009-September 30, 2009) *Year Without a Summer (April 10, 1815) *The Station nightclub fire (February 20, 2003) *Winnipeg general strike (May 1919-June 26, 1919) *1983-1985 famine in Ethiopia (1983-1985) *Hyatt Regency walkway collapse (July 17, 1981) *1985 Mexico City earthquake (September 19, 1985) *Battle of the Alamo (February 23, 1836-March 6, 1836) *Battle of Gettysburg (July 1, 1863-July 3, 1863) *Wisconsin Sikh temple shooting (August 5, 2012) *Clackamas Town Center shooting (December 11, 2012) *Rio de Janeiro school shooting (April 7, 2011) *2013 Los Angeles International Airport shooting (November 1, 2013) *Black Saturday bushfires (February 7, 2009-March 14, 2009) *Waco siege (February 28, 1993-April 19, 1993) *2002 Bali bombings (October 12, 2002) *Death of William Wallace (August 23, 1305) *Whaling in Japan (14,000 BC or 300 BC-present) *Whaling in the Faroe Islands (~1200 years ago-present) *Whaling in Norway (9th century or 10th century-present) *Massacre of Poles in Volhynia and Eastern Galicia (March 1943-1944) *Kiss nightclub fire (January 27, 2013) *St. Francis Dam collapse and flood wave (March 12, 1928) *Munich massacre (September 5, 1972-September 6, 1972) *Dungan Revolt (1862-1877) *Death of Tim Samaras (May 31, 2013) *Eruption of Mount Vesuvius in 79 (August 24, 79 AD) *War of 1812 (June 18, 1812-February 18, 1815) Also, Mike the Microphone leads an interfaith prayer of peace, starting with Christianity, then end with Italo-Roman neopaganism (except Satanism, due to the Devil going to ruin the special, according to Pope Francis in the behind the scenes). The following were being prayed for a prayer of peace: *Christianity *Judaism *Islam *Bahá'í Faith *Hinduism *Taoism *Buddhism *Sikhism *Slavic neopaganism *Celtic polytheism *Heathenism (German paganism) *Semitic neopaganism *Wicca *Kemetism (Egyptian paganism) *Hellenism *Italo-Roman neopaganism After, he leads the singing of a farewell song. Then as the the characters depart from The Grand Themistocles, Mike the Microphone request soldiers and police officers who were stationed to The Grand Themistocles, to take care of the characters, clean up the ballroom, escort them outside to safety, escort them back home, bring the remaining food to fertilizer plants, biochemical labs, biofuel refineries, and the poor people, arrange the ballroom's chairs and tables, remove the decorations, and continue protecting The Grand Themistocles, and after that, Mike the Microphone thought that if cartoon characters came to real life, it'll make life easier. In the early hours of the morning, the characters were waiting for C-17s to land to bring them back home on the parking lot. Many of them recount what they have done in their respective serieses, while mourning the loss of the humans who made them and voiced them. Sonic the Hedgehog and Mickey Mouse, along with several of the characters, discuss the possibilities that could have prevented various disasters humanity has done, and possibilities that could have made the world a beter place, and possibilities that they would go to real world. The characters, including soldiers and police officers, sing Heal the World by the late Michael Jackson, and shows clips of giving world peace, while expressing hope that they will one day be reunited with their lost loved ones and abandoned dreams. The Titans Spirit, a soundtrack from a movie, Remember the Titans, plays during the end credits (sequence with memorable scenes of various cartoons seen). List of Characters Main article: The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination/List of Characters '' Vehicles in the Parking Lot ''Main article: The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination/List of Vehicles '' Rating *United States - TV-PG *United Kingdom - 12A *Australia - PG Food & Drink ''Main article:'' The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination/Food and Drink'' Transcript Main article: The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination/Transcript Legacy However, despite overflowing images and videos showing humankind and God thanking cartoon characters for The Characters: A Celebration of Imagination, debates and investigating began following the special event has become widespread and viral online. Also, due to its all-time high popularity, memes relating to them were made on the Internet, and spreaded across the globe. The following weeks, on January 18, 2018, the Bern Conference, which was signed in Bern, Switzerland, gave way for peace between the Walt Disney Company, Time Warner, MGM Holdings, Viacom, Comcast, 21st Century Fox, Sony, Lionsgate, Summit Entertainment, the Weinstein Company, Miramax Films, RKO Pictures (revived as a subdinary of the government of the United Federation of Earth), Netflix, Amzon Media, DHX Media, Rooster Teeth, video game companies, toy companies, anime and manga companies, internatiojnal TV and movie companies and brands. It was officially signed by its CEOs, including the first Secretary-Genera of the ILMME, a father of a son who was a cartoon fan living in Geneva, Bernard Beaumont-Dupont, a Human who was married to a Xeronian woman from Italy named Madame Maria Xivon Cadenza, who was the Ambassador of Italy to Xeron. The newly-elected President of the Swiss Confederation, who is an Argonian, and the first non-human to be elected as the President of the Swis Confederation, Tulwei Blanchard, told t The following day, on January 19, 2018, the Philippine Network War ended wih the Treaty of Vienna, with ABS-CBN and GMA joining the Intercompany League of Mass Media and Entertainment. Soon, posters, postcards and billboards mourning the 7-month long Philippine Network War, featuring characters who attended The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination were featured, and were seen mourning or helping everyone who were affeced by the Philippine Network War. On February 2, 2018, Ted Turner founded an intercompany/inernational committe called The Legacy Committee of the Imagination, which brings an everlasting egacy of The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination, and formally confirms that the LCI would have a hymn, In This Journey, a song that was sung for ASOP 2011, in the Philippines, which its popularity has gone widespread. However, on February 17, 2018, using a universal travel machine, they recruited everyone who were in The Grand Themistocles to join the construction crew to build The Grand Themistocles called "The Grand Themistocles Project", thus it was ordered by the LCI. After hearing an Islamic prayer of peace portion, the Islamic Army Against Terrorism was formed by non-Islamic countries that have Islamic minorities, like the United States, the United Kingdom, most of European countries, China, and the Philippines, has formed an anti-terrorist military force which comprises of only Muslims in order to end the problem of Islamophobia, because thanks to Antonio Guterres, he knew that Islamophobia would end by 2025, inspired by Mike the Microphone's ending speech about the future end of racism. Controversy ISIS Threat Three days before the premiere of The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination, the ISIS announced that they could bomb The Grand Themistocles using a series of suicide bombing, mass shootings and kidnapping. Fortunately for the special, it was guarded by a group of guards from around the world. After the special, the Chief of Staff of the United Federation of Earth, Katherine "Kaite Cadet" Diane Cadell, gave a speech in a conference that "the ISIS has enough money to plot evil plans to ruin such televised events, like awards ceremonies and beauty pageants," that means the higher the security it gets, the less chances that the ISIS may devastate events. Reactions Countries Asia *'Japan' - Prime Minister Shinzo Abe announced that the upcmoing peace between the Walt Disney Company, Time Warner, MGM Holdings, Viacom, Comcast, 21st Century Fox, Sony, Lionsgate, Summit Entertainment, the Weinstein Company, Miramax Films, RKO Pictures, Netflix, Amazon Video, DHX Media, Rooster Teeth, various video game companies, Mattel, Hasbro, MGA Entertainment, various toy companies, various anime and manga compnies, international TV and movie companies and various brands would someday arrive, uniting all brands and companies in peace. Also, he witnessed the characters shouting "banzai" many times more than three, meaning the outgoing Emperor Akihito would be so happy for it. *'Philippines' - Vice President Leni Robredo stated that The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination "brings various companies together for a very quick unity, jam-packed with peace, progress and prosperity the world has ever had," and even should have peace between ABS-CBN and GMA. *'Vietnam' - Later, a viral video showing the members of the Communist Party of Vietnam copying the singing of a reprise version of The Rainbow Connection by a cast of characters at the near conclusion was uploaded three days after the special's broadcast. This song was sung in a mix of Vietnamese and English. Voice Cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Yuri Lowenthal - Sonic the Hedgehog *Zach Callison - Steven Universe *Eden Sher - Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur - Marco Diaz *Ellen McLain - GLaDOS *Ariel Winter - Princess Sofia *Steve Whitmore - Statler *Dave Goelz - Waldorf *Grace Rolek - Connie Maheswaran *Jess Harnell - Dr. Eggman *Dean Wendt - Barney the Dinosaur *Eric Bauza - Luke Skywalker *Peter Capaldi - The Doctor (Doctor Who) *Snoop Dogg - himself *Shakira - herself *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower, Captain Jake *Nolan North - Indiana Jones, Deadpool, Nathan Drake *Drake Bell - Spiderman *Antonio Guterres - himself *Pope Francis - himself *Jens Stoltenberg - himself *Yuri Khatchaturov - himself *Thomas Bach - himself *Andrew Parsons - himself *Various actors and actresses - other characters Trivia *The special is similar to The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, but would get lots of differences. *The main setting of this special will be The Grand Themistocles, a then capital of the United Federation of Earth. *This will be an intercompany crossover special, marking the end of all tensions between those companies, and creating a new UN-like organization called the Intercompany League of Mass Media & Entertainment (ILMME), a new agency of the United Nations based in Hollywood. *The special is hosted by Mickey Mouse (guest of honor), Minnie Mouse (for movies), Sonic the Hedgehog (main host), Steven Universe (for a tribute to Minnie Mouse), Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz (for animated TV shows and movies), GLaDOS (for introducing Barney the Dinosaur), Captain Jake (for introducing Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz), Deadpool (for still images of various book covers, record covers, magazine covers and video game covers, Miles "Tails" Prower (for video game trailers), Princess Sofia (for serious moment), Barney the Dinosaur (for preschool shows), LEGO minifigures (for Get a Horse!) the Doctor (for 21 clips that was accompanied by Ben Vereen's rendition of Pure Imagination), Mike the Microphone (for not only announcing, but also for the importance of humankind and peace as well), and finally, Pope Francis and Antonio Guterres (for a graduation portion for popular characters and newly-elected national Multimedia and Entertainment Committee heads). *The special will combines traditional animation (characters and vehicles) and CGI (locations, props and everything). However, Antonio Guterres, Pope Francis, newly-elected heads of Mass Media & Entertainment Committees (MMEC) and politicians, including Olympic and Paralympic athletes, officials, soldiers and police officers from around the world were in live action. *Deceased characters will be resurrected. *''Mortal Kombat'', South Park, Sausage Party, Family Guy, Ren and Stimpy, Diara, Drawn Together, various Adult Swim shows, erotic movies and other adult TV shows and movies were omitted due to violence, sex, strong language and other adult themes. However, they were mention as "those who didn't make it", described by Mike the Microphone. However, he sent a message of apology to them in the conclusion. *Real world actors, singers, popular bands, news anchors and reporters and sport personalities, including politicians will appear in the special. *Heads of states and governments gave speeches to thank the cartoon characters for a banquet, how they have done it, and what would they do in the future, and hoping that unity and friendship between humans and characters will always develop forever. *The live action, CGI and stop motion characters will appear in 2D in order to match the special's design. However, Antonio Guterres, Pope Francis, newly-elected heads of newly-founded Mass Media and Entertainment Committees, politicians who gave their speech for thanking the characters and soldiers, including police officers, from around the world, who were guarding The Grand Themistocles, appear in live action. *The special will have the laugh track from Mr. Bean. *All characters will wearing their formal attires. *They can be seen again in a music video. Category:TV Shows Category:Specials